Getting Mitchell back
by mother natures evi
Summary: Herrick plots a most devious plan to get Mitchell back to the dark side, he cages Mitchell up and bleeds a girl before his eyes...can Mitchell resist
1. Chapter 1

**Hey new fic im working on, same deal as always just one review from you and ill upload the next chapter **** enjoy**

His eyes opened groggily not letting up much a view, above him Mitchell saw a flat cage ceiling…cage? He bolted upright. Panicking he looked around Annie and George had been with him, then there were vampires. And a bat, yes a bat, he tenderly felt the lump on the back of his head. There was dried blood encrusting on his unruly curls. They'd been attacked. 'Annie, George!' he shouted but his throat was hoarse and dry.

He hoped they were okay, sitting up he shook the cage door testing its hold, against his vampire strength unfortunately it held firm, he was about to try again when a voice called from its shadows. 'Sorry about the cage, only it seemed more convenient, if you weren't locked up I fear you would only struggle and fight'. He new who it was immediately. 'Herrick, where are they'. He shouted pounding his fists up against the bar. 'Oh, do open your eyes'. Mitchell followed Herrick's eyes to the left there was a wall made of glass, it was sound proof. There on the floor as tied up as Mitchell was the werewolf and ghost he dearly loved, he couldn't help a sigh of relief passing through. George saw him looking and tried shouting louder but to no avail he couldn't hear a word.

'What do you want Herrick, I all ready told you im not coming back'. He said it so determinedly Herrick chuckled, leaning down out of arms reach of the cage he whispered. 'It's not a choice Mitchell, you going on the wagon? It's pathetic a hopeless waste of time. You will never be able to do it. In fact that's why you're here, to show yourself and your little pets what a real monster you are…under the right conditions'. An evil smile lurked onto his lips, 'lets get started shall we make you a little…thirsty'.

Horror struck Mitchell in the gut like a wrestling punch. They were going to make him kill…in front of George and Annie. 'No! Herrick you can't…I won't'. Another laugh

'Seth! Bring her in'. A door clanked on the other side of the room, Seth strolled in a smile just as obscene as Herrick's on his face. He was shoving a girl in front of him; her hair was long and blonde, her mouth bound by a tatty piece of cloth. He knew what they were going to do now. Bleed her probably out side of the cage, and then they would let her into Mitchell…to her death.

Mitchell crawled backwards away from the girl he huddled up into the corner of the cage and held his breathe, 'no, no, no, no!' he repeated it over and over, he took a glance at his friends. Annie was crying clearly catching onto what they were going to make him do. Mitchell hoped, he just hoped his practice of being on the wagon helped…


	2. Chapter 2

'Herrick I… Don't do this, please' his voice was shaky as he watched Seth raise a razor blade to the girls arm. He could feel the lust all ready shouting for the blood to come gushing from her body. He was still huddled in the corner, Annie had her head in Georges arm crying most likely, George just sat, he had tears stinging his eyes Mitchell could see but he wasn't trying to shout any more his skin had turned white and he looked at Mitchell and nodded…he was shaking too.

He was looking at George when the pungent smell hit him; hit him like a brick wall. He didn't look her way seeing it would only make it that more real. Instead he bent his head into his knees and waited.

Ten minutes had passed, he was now rocking with anticipation he wanted the girl but equally didn't want her at the same time, he didn't do this anymore, why couldn't Herrick just accept that ?…the cage door creaked as the girl was let in…

He could smell her, the pupil of his eye turned back, but not the whole eye showing he could hold of for a little longer. He could hear her, silent fragile sobs threatening to break her tiny frame. He could smell her lustrous blood oozing from small cuts all over her body. But he wouldn't see her. He wouldn't allow himself to see her to give in would be…inhuman. 'come on Mitchell' Herrick smiled, 'you know you wont be able to hold on forever, so just let go so we can enjoy the show…or the blood bath in her case'. He laughed a cold chilling thing. At the corner of the cage were the girl stood he heard movement; she was getting closer crawling on the floor towards him… 'Help me' she whispered cold arms reaching out for him covered in the one thing he couldn't have. Wouldn't have. He shuddered as her hands reached his forearm. He kept his head down breathing hard, he could hear Herrick laughing and chanting from the sideline, but his voice was becoming an echo as the predator within took over


End file.
